


Seven Years

by curtainmp3



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curtainmp3/pseuds/curtainmp3
Summary: might be inspired by a true story





	Seven Years

**Author's Note:**

> might be inspired by a true story

She always asked herself if it is okay to feel numb over everything, if it is normal not to be recognized. She learnt a lot from previous relationship. Don’t be a clingy woman, don’t be annoying, be independent and all the 7 years together are wasted just like that. She wondered if the love they used to share is meaningless or they are slowly falling out of love.

She was silently looking at her own phone, scrolling mindlessly her private Instagram while waiting NCT to finish performing on stage. She knew him well, well enough to be in the same monotonous relationship for 7 years. Both, they rarely mention about the relationship to others. She agreed that they are adults who knew what they are going to deal with and flaunting everything to others like high school kids who just got the taste of having lovers is going to be the last thing they gonna do, but what he did today was unacceptable. Her good mood slowly disappeared but she’s trying to hide everything so that the rest won’t realize her changes. She is a professional and a professional doesn’t bleed.

From: KJM

How’s LA? I miss the place.

It took 2 hours for her to notice his text. They rarely text each other. She learnt in a very hard way that men like their woman not to be clingy. She tried to fit the role, not to be clingy and be an independent woman that he can feel proud with. She ignored the text. Replying him is the last thing she wants to do now.

Seulgi noticed her changes or maybe, he texted Seulgi asking about her state and why she went AWOL. 7 years, they knew each other habits so well. How she would never text first, how she will reply in sec when he texted, how she needs to listen to his voice before sleeping.

She explained to Seulgi that she was okay. She is a good liar. She is always a good liar. She looked at the post he uploaded on his private Instagram countless time. She asked herself, “Why?” and she could never find the answer.

There is a line they made since the beginning. They love each other, they will always be there for each other as friend and lover. They started as friend. When she first knew him through Minseok, he was a shy boy. She was at that time in a relationship with a guy from her hometown. Rumours spread around the building at how he likes her. Everyone teased him over that, he never retaliated.

In 2010, she broke up with the guy from the hometown. She was devastated. She cried, she kept blaming herself for being insecure. She stopped coming for practices. She just cried alone in the dorm. She still remembers the first text he sent

From: +011 1234 5678

I just finished my class. Wanna have dinner together? I don’t accept no for answer.

She thought by herself, “Why not?”. She dressed up herself decently and waited. He arrived 20 minutes later with his own car. He joked at how his car is not that comfortable and how smelly it was because he brought her friends to a basketball game last night. She just smiled at him and continued staring at the window. She realized where he took her. Just a simple diner. He smiled at her sweetly. She realized that he is handsome in his own way.

“Order anything that you want. I will pay.”

In a way, she hated to hear that. She didn’t want people to think she took advantages over him. She looked at the menu and suddenly her stomach grumbled loudly. She was embarrassed by that.

“I’m not hungry.”

“But your stomach said different things.” He decided for her. He took his first lead.

“Juhyun.” He called her name.

She stopped looking elsewhere and direct her eyes at him.

“I…like you a lot. Allow me to be your saviour.”

She looked at him weirdly. “Haven’t you heard the rumours? About me? I am not the girl you supposed to like.”

“I am ready for that. I like you since you entered the company. I don’t have the courage to be close with you because you are you.”

The food arrived, and they ate silently. He looked at her eating instead of enjoying his food too.

“Eat a lot. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

In 2011, she finally agreed to accept him, but things went awry. Company decided to debut him as Suho, the leader of EXO. She wanted to take one step back and he stopped her from doing so. She stayed at her spot, being the good girl, she supposed to be. She learnt a lot from previous relationships. “Men hate clingy girls. Men love his girl to be independent,” she thought by herself.

For 7 years, she worked so hard to fit the role. She become the girlfriend who understand and support what he wants to do and become. When he had his first kissing scene, she didn’t even get mad. She understood that it was his job scope. When he starred in his first musical, having kissing scenes with the same actress for days, she played things cool. She was applauded as the cool girlfriend. She got compared to Soojung. Soojung threatened Jongin that he will lost his genitalia if he dares to kiss an actress.

They were always having the best dynamic. She dreamt of marrying him. He is perfect in his own way, but things fell apart. She was too ego to realize that they feel out of love that they build for years.

She should realize when, instead of showing interest of her when she talked about her trip to Japan for concert, he played with his phone. She reasoned a lot at that time. He was tired, he was busy with his schedules, he has 1001 things to do and as a girlfriend and a lover, she should be more understanding.

If people asks her if it hurts? She would say that it is not at all because she is already numb. Her feelings died when she first saw him uploaded the selfie of his musical partner on his private Instagram that he kissed countless time in the name of work and first musical that he proud of. She should realize that they were already fell out of love since long time ago and stayed due to the stupid promise he made when he declared he wanted to be her saviour.

 

 

 


End file.
